OpferShwarzes
by DoomsdayIsHere
Summary: Sometimes you have to sacrifice your loved ones and embrace what you hate to find your home.


**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Alle Pferde des Königs und Alle Männer des Königs

**A/N:** The main pairings are HuguexOC (one-sided) and probably either CainxOC (incest laughs evilly) or IsaakxOC. I'll let the reviews tell me who to put Kali with. This is probably going to deviate from the story-line at some point. shakes head Anyway, most of Kali's dialogue (if any) will be done in Latin. I may put translations at the bottom, or I may just use the person's answer to explain what she said. shrugs, the notices Kali glaring at her Ah, that's right. The characters tell me this story, and I write it down, so it's theirs. Ah, and each song describes her relationship with one of the Crusnik. smiles mischievously

**Disclaimer:** _Trinity Blood_ and all of its franchise belong to Sunao Yoshino and TokyoPop. All I own is my OC.

* * *

Kali Nightlord, the _Mordene Dukke _of the Rosenkreuz Orden, sighed as she observed the landscape surrounding the mansion. She could clearly see the Terran that tended to the garden as they weeded and pruned the roses. In the reflection of her room, she noticed Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer standing by the door, his gray eyes focused on her ruby ones. Slowly, she turned to face him, still mulling over the message he'd brought her almost two hours ago. He had just returned from Venice, and the plan to have the Count of Zagrev attempt to assassinate to Pope in order for the Vatican to strike up an alliance with the New Human Empire had suceeded, with one draw back. They had failed to flood Venice. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly before focusing all of her attetion on the Dhampyr in front of her.

"_Panzer Mager_," she began softly, "_operor vos animadverto quam propinquus vos venit ut deficio? Si assassination had suceeded an foedus would non have quondam. Mein Herr mos non exsisto commodo._" Kämpfer bowed his head, but said nothing. Kali turned back to the window. Reaching out with one long, slender finger, she idly traced patterns on the UV filtering glass, "_Operor vos have nusquam loquor in vestri tutaminis?_" Still, she got no response. She nodded, "_Valde puteus. EGO mos opinio is ut Cain , quod nos vadum animadverto quis vestri ultio ultionis est. Exspecto hic pro meus reverto._"

Turning sharply on her heel, Kali left the room and strode swiftly to the largest room in the building; the room that served as Cain Nightlord's throne room. She knocked quietly before she entered, her head bowed respectively. An amused male voice purred, "So, _Panzer Mager_ has returned, eh, _Mordene Dukke_? Well, what did he report?"

The Doll looked up at her lord as she replied, "_Duco of Zagrev prope suceeded in suus rudimentum ut terminus Pope's vita. Is eram subsisto , quod an foedus eram quondam. Vero Panzer Mager deficio undo Venice._" Cain nodded thoughtfully, and gestured for Kali to continue, which she did. "_Puteus Mein Herr? Quis vadum exsisto suus ultio ultionis?_"

The blonde Crusnik smiled and shook his head, "There won't be one. He's needed by the Archbishop of Cologne, Alfonso d'Este and the Neue Vatican to operate the Silent Noise and destroy Rome." Kali, Crusnik 05, nodded her head and turned to leave the room. However, Cain's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Won't you stay awhile, Kali? It's been so long since we've talked." Kali released a shuddering breath before turning and walking slowly across the room. Cain's right arm wound around her waist while he used his left to slide the standard issue jacket off of her shoulders. He chuckled, his lukewarm breath ghosting along the side of her face, "Why so tense, _Dukke_? I won't hurt you." He slowly drug his tongue up the side of her neck, nuzzling into the soft skin there. Kali exhaled slowly, forcing her muscles to relax as Cain trailed kisses up from her neck to her jawline, finally coming to a stop with his lips hovering over hers.

"_Mein Herr_?" Dietrich's voice rang through the room, causing Cain to growl and release her. Kali quickly grabbed her jacket and slid it back on before bowing to Cain and exiting the room. As she passed Dietrich, she murmured quietly, "_Gratias ago vos_."

Sighing quietly in relief, Kali wandered through the building, eventually exiting it and walking down to the rose gardens. After walking down countless paths (the walls were high enough and the construction complex enough to call it a maze), she finally sat down on a bench placed inside a small, shaded structure. The heat and humidity made it hard to breath, and the sweet, decaying scent of the roses made her sick, but she'd rather be anywhere than be near Cain. Which was odd, considering how, shortly after they'd been created, she'd been willing to follow him anywhere. The sound of footsteps alerted her to another's presence, and, when she looked up, she saw _Reißzhan_. He gestured to the bench across from her, "May I?" She nodded.

He sat, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. From the dirt stains on his clothes and skin, it was easy to tell that he had been tending to the roses. The two sat quietly in comfortable silence, broken only by the occansional sneeze from Kali. After that happened several times, Gunderian gave her a concerned look, "Are you alright, _Mordene Dukke_?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "_Etiam it's iustus nidor of roses. Meus nose est valde sensilis._" The lycanthrope nodded in acceptance of her answer, leaning back in his seat.

"I heard you have a lovely singing voice," Gunderian murmured suddenly, lifting his blue eyes to stare at her. "May I hear it?"

Kali blinked owlishly for a few minutes before replying carefully, "_Ut would pendeo in utrum Panzer Mager est audio necne._"

A low chuckle escaped Wizard's lips as he sat down next to Gunderian, "You're quite keen, _Mordene Dukke_. May we hear you sing?"

She growled quietly before leaning her head back and mulling over what to sing. When she decided, she took a deep breath before beginning.

"_Nikomu nikto ne vinovat  
Kazhdoi luzhe po svoyei lune  
Tol'ko bol'she net koordinat  
Na kotoryh ty naidyoshsya mne  
Ya uzhe ne tam a ty ne zdes'  
Razminulish' glupo oblaka  
Obez'yanka, ty poka chto yest'  
Obez'yanka, ya zhiva poka  
Moya veselaya  
Moya smeshnaya bol'  
Ya obez'yanka-nol'  
Ty obez'yanka-nol'  
Chestnyh psihov mozhno ne lechit'  
Ne otpustit ni tebe ni mne  
S etoi grusti nam ne soskochit'  
Obez'yanki budut zhit' v tyur'me  
Obez'yanki budut zhit v tyur'me  
Vsem lyubov', a obez'yankam grust'  
Obez'yanka ty prisnishsya mne  
Obez'yanka ya tebe prisnyus'  
Moya veselaya  
Moya smeshnaya bol'  
Ya obez'yanka nol'  
Ty obez'yanka-nol'  
Moya veselaya  
Moya smeshnaya bol'  
Ya obez'yanka nol'  
Ty obez'yanka-nol'_ "

Three sets of applause rang out, one mockingly. The three sitting turned their heads to see _Eishexe_ sneering in Kali's general direction. "Do you sing to _Mein Herr_, too, you little whore?" Kali chose not to say anything, letting her silence answer for her. Helga von Vogelweide let out an inhuman screech as she jabbed an accusing finger in Kämpfer's direction, "First him, and now _you're_ monopolizing _Mein Herr_?!" _Mordene Dukke_ arched an eyebrow at the term 'monopolizing', but still said nothing. Before Helga could scream again, Dietrich appeared and bowed quickly to Kali.

"_Mein Herr_ wishes to see you, _Dukke_," he said, straightening up with a small smile in place. She nodded and stood, flipping the Ice Witch off as she left the shelter. It didn't take her long to manuver her way out of the maze and back to the throne room, where Cain was waiting with a predatory smile in place. She suppressed a shudder at the look as she bowed. Cain, who was seated in a large chair, patted his lap. Kali slowly made her way to him, allowing him to pull her down once she was in front of him. Cain sighed and buried his nose in her hair, idly pushing a few of the lavender strands behind her shoulder. His eyes closed as he hummed quietly in her ear, stroking her back.

Kali shifted faintly as she leaned against his chest, her eyes drifting closed. She could feel Cain's smirk against the top of her head as he stopped his ministrations, tilting her head upwards so they were staring at each other. Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers, winding his fingers through her hair to hold her in place. His tongue slid across her bottom lip before it flicked against her upper lip, demanding entrance. Releasing a shaking breath, she parted her lips. Cain's tongue shot into her mouth, mapping out the already charted territory. His tongue curled around hers, pulling it into his mouth before it as released. Kali shuddered as she slid it over his fangs, roving quickly around his mouth.

Cain pulled back after a moment, his eyes amused, "Do I scare you, _Dukke_?" She shook her head. "So, why are you being so…hesitant?"

Kali chose her words carefully, "_EGO sum sollicitus super quis vos es iens efficio ut frater , ut totus._"

Cain laughed darkly, "I need his body to be complete. Without him, I will never heal. Do you understand, sister? It's all about survival." She lowered her eyes, refusing to acknowledge his insanity. Cain relaxed again, "How about a song, hmm?"

Kali blinked, shock coursing through her at his request. Slowly, she began to sing.

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said."_

Cain's grip on her hair tightened as he tensed. Slowly, he relaxed, and a grin formed on his face. "Reminiscing about our dearly departed Lillith, hmm?" Kali flinched. "Ah, well. It can't be helped. At least you didn't side with the humans, no?" She exhaled slowly, keeping her heartbeat steady. He laughed at her fear, "Dear _Dukke_, you should know better by now than to think I'm going to hurt you. I actually _need_ you, just like I need _Panzer Mager_." Kali nodded, her thoughts far away.

* * *

Whew…I didn't actually intend for Kali to sing two songs, but I wanted to include something about Abel and Lillith in this chapter. I think Kali is a bit Mary Sue-ish, but I'm not sure. Would someone be so kind as to tell me?

Anyway, the songs are both by t.A.T.u. The first one is Obezyanka Nol (Monkey Zero), and the second one is All the Things She Said. Um…Obezyanka Nol was supposed to simply be how she sees herself…look up the lyrics on to get the English version so you know what it means.

Read and review. Please? puppy dog eyes


End file.
